Zeke and Lex Luthor
Zeke and Lex Luthor is a crossover between Disney's Zeke and Luther and Lex Luthor. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 10: [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]. Summary Zeke gets some skateboarding help from his new best friend, Lex Luthor! References *Gorilla Grodd *Solomon Grundy *Ryan Sheckler *Superman Characters *Zeke *Luther *Lex Luthor *Announcer *Gorilla Grodd *Solomon Grundy *Judges *Ryan Sheckler *Superman Transcript Zeke: Skateboarding is my life which is why I'm stoke for the skate team championship. Luther: (bumps into wall) Zeke: '''But if I'm gonna win, I'll need to help with my best bro, Luther! '''Lex Luthor: (crashes the wall) What up, dorkmunch? Zeke: Lex Luthor? But where's my Luther? Lex Luthor: He, uh, had a dentist appointment. talk Lex Luthor: Looks like it's me and you , bro. goes to the title card Zeke and Luther but Lex gets drawn on the top of Luther and the O replaces the E and makes the title to Zeke and Lex Luthor Zeke: Why do you wanna compete in a skate championship? Lex Luthor: I heard the grand price is $500. Zeke: But you're a billionaire. Lex Luthor: Eh, you can never have too much. Zeke: Do you even know how to skate? Lex Luthor: How hard can it be? Lex Luthor tries to skate, he trips and lands on his face I'm just gonna lie here for 5 minutes. Zeke: Okay, remember what I taught you and try to kick flip. kicks Zeke right in the kiwi Lex Luthor: Admit it, I'm getting better. If you'll never skate with me, you'll never see your friend, Luther, again. Zeke: I thought you said he had a dentist appointment. Lex Luthor: I lied ok, I'm a super-villain, that's what we do. Now stop being a poser and let's win this. Announcer: Wow, Zeke is really ripping it out there and Lex Luthor is well, also out there. The judges give them 6.?!? I mean 9.5? Zeke: How did we-- Lex Luthor: I brought my own cheering squad. Luthor's cheering squad are gorillas Judges: Ahh, let me go, ahh! Announcer: Zeke and lex Luthor are in the lead with only one team to go, Ryan Sheckler and- Superman? Superman: What up, Luth? Announcer: Wow, Sheckler and Superman are dominating the course; Now that's what I call major airage. Lex Luthor: But that's no fair; He can fly. judges give them a perfect 10.0, when they get the $500 dollars Lex Luthor is upset until he sees someone Uhh, look everyone, that boy needs help. Luther: talk Zeke: Hey where did-- Lex Luthor: See you later, losers. SMASH!! Lex Luthor: Oh yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning. (Segment ends) Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman appeared on a skateboard pipe. *Antagonist: Lex Luthor. *The reason why Luther was roped in was because Adam Hicks told Mitchell Musso to get out of Disney's Pair of Kings to take place of him as King Boz, Boomer's long lost brother. And that's why Disney's Pair of Kings is no good today. *'Zeke and Lex Luthor' is similar to the styles of, which include: *#MAD Ask the Celebrity *#Keeping up with the Carcrashians *#Beauty Tips with Megan Fox *#Build-a-Bieber *#[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *#[[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] *#[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *#[[Duck|'Duck']] *#[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] *#[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']] Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Death Category:DC Comics Parody